


A tale Devastation, Desperation and Annihilation

by ooip



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Gen, Hero AU, Mychild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooip/pseuds/ooip
Summary: It's very simple, Toris is the hero and Ivan is the villain.Good always trumps evil. But somehow Toris had the feeling it wasn't going to be going that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At first I didn't think this one was good enough to post, cause I wrote it a few days ago. But now i've changed my mind...

"So it appears this is the low point in your story?" Ivan mused to the hero at his feet.

"It's the time you feel like giving in, huh?" Ivan paced around the fallen one. Toris looked up at him, there were dark circles under Ivan's eyes and a very tired expression on his face.

"It's the time you..." Ivan looked down and cocked his head as if he was pondering what to say. "It's that point in the story isn't it isn't it, hero?"  
"The point you win or the point you don't"  
At the moment Toris was just now regaining his senses, everything was fuzzy and blurry and he glanced up at Ivan with a wild defeated look in his eyes, afraid.

"I despise everything about you, heroes" Ivan continued distastefully."And your quests, and so called acts of bravery." 

Just when Toris was least expecting it, Ivan gave him a sharp kick in the ribs. "You sir, are no exception". Ivan scowled.  
"I wanted to be just like you once. I wanted to be a hero too. But-" Ivan trailed stopped suddenly. 

"Why don't you go join your comrades on the other side." Ivan snapped.

Ivan laughed, "Goodbye dear, hero"

Everything was going away no this was wrong, he was losing. No, No, this couldn't be the ending to the stories his parents and friends told.The story he would be bringing home. This wasn't the story Natalya would hear. So Toris struggled to stay awake with all of his might,so he could pick himself up like a good hero, but Ivan already had his foot on his back keeping him down.

"Besides you have friends on the other side-"

Toris was sure he said something else, but it was muffled by ground and the pain from the pressure on now his back.

"dasvidaniya" Toris cringed at the words, it was almost causal sounding. As if Ivan had done this millions of times, maybe he had.There was no possible way for Toris to truly know.

He heard a crack, and pain flaring through his entire body.

'No.No. No.' This wasn't how he was going to end his mind was screaming while his vision was swimming and plummeting into darkness. Toris lifted his head just enough to see Ivan looking down at him. Ivan's mouth was turned into a frown and there was a cruelness in his violet eyes.

"Oh" There was almost a hint of pain in Ivan's voice. "I'm no good at goodbyes" That was all Toris heard before everything was suddenly abruptly cut off.

**Author's Note:**

> \dasvidaniya= Goodbye\


End file.
